


This Is Not How A Bachelor Party Works, Boys!

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Didn't Mean To Do That, Drunk Sex, Five years into the future, M/M, Viktor Is Extra And His Friends Have To Deal With It For His Own Good, vegas weddings, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10091363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri are FINALLY getting married.  It's only been five years.  Chris and Phichit decide to have a non-traditional joint bachelor's party in Vegas.Everyone was so busy making sure that Viktor and Yuuri didn't do something stupid that they forgot to keep an eye on others.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selenityshiroi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenityshiroi/gifts).



> Inspired by [this post](http://selenityshiroi.tumblr.com/post/157920427504/you-know-its-been-months-since-yuri-on-ice-came) on Tumblr.

So… this was happening.

Waking up in the same bed as Otabek? No big deal. They’d done that a million times. When Yuri was sixteen, he’d gone to Almaty for pretty much the entire month of May. At first, it wasn’t intended. They’d hang out on Otabek’s bed because that’s where the TV was so they could play Mario Kart or watch movies. After the first couple times Yuri had accidentally fallen asleep there, it just kind of became a thing that they did. When Otabek came to St. Petersburg, Lilia would always check to make sure Otabek had gone to his own bed, but once Yuri moved into his own place, any time they were together they just shared a bed so they could hang out as long as they wanted.

So, yeah. Waking up with Otabek in his bed? No big deal. Being naked? Maybe a little bigger deal, but not horribly. Considering how hung over he was, and how much he remembered drinking, he could easily believe he’d made a giant mess of his clothes and just not bothered to find something to wear to bed. It wouldn’t be the first time. The used condom on the ground next to the bed and the soreness in his ass, well… okay, it wasn’t ideal, and he’d have to talk to Otabek to make sure they were okay, but as far as he was concerned? It was about damn time they had sex.

What had Yuri freaking out was the ring on his finger. Silver, set with a striped brown stone carved into the shape of a skull. It was cool, he loved it, that wasn’t the problem. The problem was that when he’d slipped it off to check, he’d found an engraving.

Altin-Plisetsky 2022 – eternity

He’d checked. Otabek had a similar ring, except that the skull on his was a polished black. He hadn’t dared to try to check for an engraving, but he was willing to bet.

Apparently, he and Otabek were living the Vegas cliché.

 

One last World Championships for Yuuri Katsuki ended up with one last gold. He was still well short of Viktor’s joking requirement of becoming a five-time world champion, but long past the requirement of a gold medal before they could get married. They’d just decided to wait until Yuuri was retired. Some romantic blathering about celebrating all their new starts and new directions at the same time. Yuri hadn’t paid much attention to their logic. Not like he cared why the gross couple did anything they did.

At Worlds the previous year, Yuuri had announced that the next season would be his last, and that while he knew he'd said that before, this time was different. This time, he’d gotten Viktor on board too. Chris and Phichit had immediately started wedding planning. One of the first things decided was that instead of the traditional bachelor’s party, they were going to take the couple to Vegas for a multi-day joint pre-wedding blowout. Yuri had been a little upset, because of America’s ridiculous attitude about alcohol, until Otabek reminded him that he’d be 21 and not have to rely on fake IDs or Otabek or Viktor buying his drinks. They’d picked the anniversary of the day Viktor arrived in Hasetsu to start the shebang, because Viktor was a sap like that and Phichit and Chris were horrible enablers. Worlds would be over, so their friends should all be available.

Leo had been the one to bring up the problem. “Uh, Phichit? Chris? There’s a slight problem with the idea of Vegas.”

“What’s that, Leo? I’m pretty sure everyone we’re inviting is 21 or will be by then…” Phichit said.

“It’s not the guests. It’s Viktor.”

Chris growled a little. “Viktor is not going to even think about hooking up with some…”

“No! No, that’s not what I meant!” Leo interrupted. “It’s just… we all know that Viktor is a little… impulsive, shall we say? And nobody does extra like Viktor Nikiforov.”

“It’s Vegas. Isn’t that what Vegas is for?” Yuri asked.

Leo shook his head. “Vegas is for a lot of things. One of which is getting married without any kind of waiting period. Get Yuuri drunk and let Viktor see one of those chapels, how the hell do we keep them from going to one?”

“Yuuri’s parents would kill us all!” Phichit said, covering his mouth with both hands. “We have to keep an eye on them, that’s all. Yuuri’s too fun when he’s drunk to make him stay sober, and there’s no way to stop Viktor from being Viktor, so we just have to babysit them the whole time.”

“Yeah, because that won’t get annoying,” Yuri groaned. “ _All_ the time?”

“Well, obviously, we’ll leave them alone if they’re safe in their room and not going anywhere, nobody needs to see that.” Phichit laughed. “I’m pretty sure Yuuri will cooperate easily, and I’ve been making him give me his wallet when we go out drinking since we were in Detroit together. As long as he’s not drunk, Yuuri will be an ally in Operation Keep Viktuuri From Getting Married Before Their Wedding, so he’ll keep Viktor under control and make him go along with giving us their IDs and money before Yuuri starts drinking.”

It had worked exactly like Phichit said. Yuuri had been terrified at the thought of jumping the gun, and even Viktor seemed scared enough to agree to the plan. His only explanation: “Minako. Mari.” For two days, everything had gone perfectly. Today was their last day in Vegas.

It seemed that everyone had been worried about the wrong people.

 

Yuri tried to remember. The morning had been normal. Lots of sleeping in, meeting up for brunch, and then hitting a casino. He’d started drinking around 3, though not heavily. Then Viktor had called bar crawl, and Yuri couldn’t remember anything clearly after Otabek had grabbed his hand.

“Come on. Chris and Phichit have the Drunken Impulse Twins, they’ve got Mari, Leo, and Guang Hong for backup, and you’re too drunk to take in there.”

Yuri looked where Otabek was pointing and burst into laughter. JJ and his wife were there. “I bet they saw us all having fun on Instagram and JJ still hasn’t learned to take a hint!”

Otabek grinned. “Probably. Either way, I do not want to get thrown out of a Vegas bar, and we would be after I joined in when you started the fight. Let’s go find our own mischief.”

After that, there were… flashes. Dancing with Otabek, of course. The only way they went to a bar or a club and didn’t end up dancing was if Otabek had to work, and even then, they’d usually find some time to steal while Otabek took a break. He vaguely remembers kissing Otabek. That wasn’t something they usually did, but he’d been wanting to for years. Besides, at least the way he was remembering it, Otabek started it. So he’d probably be okay with it. He remembers pointing out a wedding chapel to Otabek and laughing at how it was a good thing Viktor wasn’t with them.

“Yura…?”

Oh shit. Otabek was awake. “How’s your hangover?”

“I hate Phichit.” Otabek pulled himself up and looked at his phone. “What the fuck. Why do I have hundreds of notifications?”

“Um.” Yuri grabbed his phone. “Check your hand.”

Otabek looked at his right hand and froze. “Yura?”

“I don’t know.” He opened his Instagram. “Yeah. Looks like we’re married. And like someone who was too drunk to have any goddamn sense, I posted publicly on Instagram. Sorry.”

“For?” Otabek started looking through his notifications. “My mom says to tell you hello and thank you for saving the family either a trip to Russia or a Kazakh wedding.”

“Huh?” Yuri sat down beside Otabek. “She’s not mad?”

“No. Amir and Rayana both did the big traditional wedding, and we’re pretty sure Dariya will too. Remember Rayana’s?" Well, that was a relief. Yuri loved the Altins almost as much as he loved Otabek, but he remembered Rayana's wedding. Otabek had asked him to come the previous summer, and it had been a lot. Yuri was used to attention, but he was perfectly okay with having missed out on that one. "I’m a lot more worried about what Viktor’s going to do to us than I am about my family.”

Shit. Viktor was going to throw a fit. “Should I delete it before Viktor can see it?”

“That depends.” Otabek tossed his phone back onto the nightstand and turned to face Yuri.

“On what?”

“On what you want to do about this. Where are we going when we leave here? To meet up with our friends so Viktor can yell at us for stealing his thunder and not even letting him attend his son’s wedding…”

“Dammit, I am NOT their son!”

“No, but you know that's what Viktor will be yelling.” Fair enough, Yuri had to admit. “Or are we going to figure out how to undo this?”

This was one of the things Yuri loved about Otabek. No dancing around the elephant in the room, just coming straight to the point. “If we end this, the Angels just might kill you for breaking my heart.”

Otabek smiled softly. “And if we don’t, other Angels just might kill me for stealing you from them. Either way, I’m willing to take my chances. What do you want to do?”

“Look, this is a little weird, we’ve never really…” Yuri shook his head and started over. “It may have been a drunken impulse decision, but the truth is I’ve been thinking about it for a while. Not marriage, exactly, but being with you.”

“So you want to stay married?” Maybe it was Yuri's imagination, but there was a new light in Otabek's eyes.

“I…. yeah. I do. If you’re not comfortable with that or just don’t want to, I mean, that’s fine, I’m not gonna fight you on that.”

Nope. Not Yuri's imagination, as Otabek's entire face lit up with his smile. “I want to, but only if you’re willing to give me a chance to make this a real thing. Not right away, obviously, but…”

Not right away? Not if Yuri had anything to say about it. “I don’t know if you know it or not, but no point trying to save my virginity. As of last night that’s gone.” Otabek blinked and stared for so long that Yuri started to get worried that he’d broken his best friend. “Beka? Beka, say something.”

Beka shook it off. “Huh. I wish I could remember. Anyway, that’s not… entirely what I meant. I meant more like…”

“You don’t want to go straight from best friends to acting like the old man and his piggy?”

“I just don’t want to rush you into anything just because we’re married.”

Yuri made a rude noise. “Fuck that. I’m already in love with you. Only thing I regret about sleeping with you last night is that I don’t remember it.” He paused. “Although given how drunk we were, I wouldn’t be surprised if we’re probably just as happy we get a redo on it.”

Otabek's phone chimed and he picked it back up. “Oh, and here it is. Viktor’s seen your post. He says, and I quote, that he is incredibly disappointed in us for not inviting him and that if I hurt his son his fiancé isn’t using his knife shoes anymore.” Otabek laughed. “Somehow, I think Yuuri might object to that.”

Yuri burst into laughter as well. “Yuuri’s seen it too. He’s pissed.”

“Why?”

“Viktor’s been whining for two hours about his son getting married before he did. Chris had to come sit on him for a while to keep him from dragging Yuuri to a chapel.” He set his phone aside. “Anyway. You’re not rushing me into a damn thing, getting married just means I can say it without the fear of fucking up our friendship beyond repair.”

“So we’re staying married?”

“Hell yeah. Can I get a redo on the wedding kiss? I don’t remember it.”

Otabek looked down. “Dressed like this?”

“Why not?” Yuri climbed into Otabek’s lap. “Just kiss me, Baka.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Otabek and Yuri's rings](http://www.davidyurman.com/products/men/collections/skull/carved-skull-ring-r15451mss.html?item=r15451mssbte&ecid=cse_brand_pla_google_us_us%20-%20pla%20-%20rings_rings_&gclid=CjwKEAiA6OnFBRDcgt7YmPKI33ESJACJoTJYoFVc12KSKliZEudRwh9S9OHlYBatTxSj6eoKJAjzqxoCpkrw_wcB). Otabek's is the black onyx, and Yuri's is (of course) the tiger's eye.
> 
> Comments are always loved!


End file.
